makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger/Quotes
List Normal *Steven Star **Time for some Spooing Action. Hehe! (Normal) *Jack the Hedgehog **Lets get straight into it! I'm ready! (Normal) **Ok Steven, let's begin. (Steven) **It's an honour to meet you for a match. (Dean) **Hope I go easy on you, your highness. (Fiona) **Let this be friendly match please? (Patricia) **Lets what you & your magic & potions can do, Layla. (Layla) **Your welcome? Now let's get straight into it. (Shadow Ace Grunt) **Never expected the old Jerkyl & Hide to be used for battle, but works for me. (Voltage) **Craig the Hedgehog is no longer an Anti Pawn of your plans (Anti Steven) *Dean Brawl **I'm always ready for a rumble! (Normal) **I never hold back, Voltage. You know that very well. (Voltage) **You always love a match, Brie. Time to test your skills against me. (Brie) *Simon Mist **My power is explostion with power! (Normal) *Fiona Blazela **Let's dance, you alway jump for a good challenge. (Normal) *Patricia the Skunk **Best of luck to you, my opponent. (Normal) **I'm ready Steven, I'll go easy on you. (Steven) **Ok Jack, let's start our friendly match. (Jack) **Ready for our friendly duel, Fiona? (Fiona) **Layla, it's gonna be a magic duel. Ready to go? (Layla) **You'd be surprise when a mobian is enjoying Hectare City. (Rupert) **Even Anties like Parkisha the Skunk have a change of heart. (Anti Steven) *Layla the FoxSkunk **Come on, let's have a dance. (Normal) **Looks like it's you & me, let's make sure we go easy on each other. (Fiona) **It has been a long time since we've faced off. (Patricia) **Come here & l'll show how powerful the love is. (Rupert) *Yuya Heiwa (Normal) **Let's duel... (Normal) **Why do we have to fight like this? Human can change their ways! (Human Villain) *Wally Ryan *Bruce BlazeStar *Rosa Anarchy *Andrew Stardrop *Rupert Charming **Rebellion...the true way to handle you! (Normal) **Hehe. If I win this, I'm taking your place as the God of Love. (Steven/Gingka) **Royal Blazela. It's a honor to face you personally. (Fiona/Bruce/Razor) **My god, didn't know Mobius can be sexy. (Patricia/Layla/Amy Rose) **Hey, look. It's Titty Master Yuya! (Yuya) **Hehe, your short shorts is taunting me. (Brie) **Sorry, if it's wrong to not take you seriously with those glasses? (Oscar) **Shock he still have all of his teeth. (Angelo) **Hehe, It's the Z-Man! (Zachary) **K-Zer! (Kizer) **Moondust, my Ninja! (Moondust) **Stay classic...who ever you are... (Eddy) **W-What's wrong, Zuma! (Zuma) **Reira! Time to see a Lancers's true power. (Reira) **Calm up, man. At least Alex care about you. (Nergal Jr.) **Trust me, it's not worth other... (Jim) **Nobody say there would be Math!? (Bret) **LT! (Llewellyn) **Sexual Chocolate! (Hector) **Dude, you're homeless or something? (Jeff) **The 22-Years Virgin. Let's dance. (Max) **Speed and Styles, I starting to like you. (Vector) **Sticky Biscuit!!! (TJ) **Not those kind of Bees, but...man. (Micani) **Alright! This is the legendary of the warrior who wield the Fusion Sword. Time to see what he got! (Venis) **Hit me Baby! One more time! (Arthur) **Classic man? Freaking Amazing. Let's battle! (Dr. Pandemia) **You want this sword, you going to have to beat me. (Prohyas/Vambre) **Anti-Steven, you're day are numbers... (Anti-Steven) **Shut up, Bastard. Maybe you should take you to where the Bad Kiity belong! (Leo) **Daniel-San, we meet again.... (Daniel) **Give me a break, you...60's comic book villain. (CJKA) **If you think I just going to let you control my life, your ass is on my chopping list! (Familiar) **Damn, never knew their was one-arm warrior here. (Dunban) **Money is just a excuse to hurt other, and that not cool. (Axel) **Yuya, what's wrong!? (Berserk) **Get away from Tanya, you rapist! (Jean) **Octavia! Keep cute as ever! (Octavia) **Forbidden? What, a wizard? (PC) **The Parasites? I don't like the way it's sound. (King Nemestock) **You stupid little Virus, get out of this! (Silver Heart Charming) **Don't think you're the only one who can copying people, that's now my sticks! (Tri-Borg/Changedroid) **I'm not letting you destroy someone beautiful. That something...is my wife... (Enoki) **Do you talk that shit to your mother, Troy? Just asking? (Troy) **Miss Dud....nice booty. (Sammy) **Awww, look at the little baby, she so cute! (Grace) **Science can be fucking stupid if it involved losing a hot wife like Reiko (Flint, DLC) **I soon pound of you! (Cinderella, DLC) *Jaguar Fatales **With my Daggers of the Wind guiding me, I will find a way to win! (Normal) **Ready for a fight, Shawn sweetie? (Shawn) **It's on now, Voltage. (Voltage) **Be prepared, Dean. It's time to fight. (Dean) *Shawn Voltage (Shawn) **SPARKING!!! (Normal) **Man, your boob are bigger than you head… (Fiona) **Hehe. Hellyeah! (Jaguar) *Shawn Voltage (Voltage) **The Nexus Power I believe in will lend me it's power. (Normal) **Tell me Jack, did you expect this. (Jack) **This is our second match, Dean! No holding back! (Dean) **Don't expect my limit because you're Shawn girl. (Jaguar) **Ech! This aura... (Any Demon Character) **Time for my true power, Fergal. (Fear) **Mess with anymore friends, and you will see nothing more than darkness. (Mad Light) **I don't know what "Outsider" mean, but I know you got it's wrong. (PC Justice) **Another persona? I don't may facing another one. (Joel) *Brie May **Im all set for a fight! (Normal) **I'll make it quick & painless for you, honey. Don't want you to get hurt. (Dean) **Please don't even think of pulling my booty shorts down, I have a boyfriend. (Rupert) *Devin Explosion **My bombs will blow you away! Let's do it! (Normal) **Ready for friendly competition? (Tank) **I will not hold back, my sweet Succubus (Jessica) *Tank Miles **Watch out! Here I come! (Normal) **Lets see what you got, buddy! (Devin) **I hope I won't hurt you, my magic girl. (Lita) *Stockgil **Fa/ce me... (Normal) **You're the real Steven? How did that bastard spawn that. (Steven) **Doctor, I thank you for this new body. (Lester) **Starla, stay calm, you don't killed me. (Starla) **Let me who the strongest Demon known to me... (Stockny) **I thank you for my remedy, but we're now enemies. (Venis) **ANTI!!! (Anti-Steven) **Maybe a New Order need to happen in Striker! (PC) *Unknown Lester **Doctor Lester, ready to assist. (Normal) **Stockgil, you reminded me of a son I have before. (Stockgil) **Never fear, I make Darcy and Stormy promise real... (Starla) **Sorry, but you're no the Steven who protect Hectare. (Anti-Steven) *Starla **Is it's OK to win... (Normal) **Ah! STOCKGIL! (Stockgil) **Uncle Don? (Lester) **Daddy, whats wrong with you! (Anti-Steven) **O...outsider? (PC) *Ellis Lostness **Hmmmm... (Normal) *Shadow Ace Grunt **HWAT!!! (Normal) **THAX!!! (Jack/Patricia/Venis) **RAWW!!! (Bruce/Kenchia) **WUTT!?! (Ellis/Demitri/Maxwell) **HEXX!!! (Anti-Steven) **VENT!!! (Venis) **SIDE!!!! (PC) *Lita Magic **Prepared to be amazed of my Magic Show! (Normal) **Please go easy on me, Tank. (Tank) *Jessica Blood **Time to heat things up! (Normal) **Your bombs are not the only thing that are explosive. There are fireballs & our love! (Devin) *Pearl White **Here goes nothing. (Normal) **Oh my gosh! I love Skunks! (Patricia/Layla) **I will try my best my lovely merchant (Paul) *Austin Slasher **Lone Wolf, Austin Slasher! (Normal) *Oscar South **Gems Cannon! Ready for Power! (Normal) *Steve Caraway **Perpare the battleground for my power Arm! (Normal) *Joseph Belmont **I am a Belmont. wielder of the Vampire Killer. (Normal) **I remember you, PC. I'm not letting you hurt who born outside Hectare like me and Shannon. (PC) *Angelo Punk **This better be sweet or I sinning ya ass. (Normal) **May a few power stuggle, Mr. Seven. (Yuya) **Years of Silver Teething, boi! (Rupert) **You don't look happy, may talking... (Zachary) **You're not the same kid with Ash and May, may if we chill out. (Max) **Candy and Pots, the best combo evar! (Jeff) **Come on, Redheads, Bullets can't put me down, I'm a beast. (LT) **Whao! OK, don't panic! (Hector) **Nope pussy. you're a very bad pussy. (Leo) **What the, you're Hercules? (Hercules) **Look at us have here, a little baby. (Ice Man/Gatchan) **Dude! You really need to calm down! Jake Jr. didn't mean it! (Berserk) **You love too cute to hurt other. (Octavia) **Dude...do you need some peace time. (Enoki) **You leave Nicole Alone, you freak! (Troy) *Zachary Phillips **Nothing personal, like a battle... (Normal) **We meet again, Yuya... (Yuya) **Rupert, Let have a good old classic battle. (Rupert) **Alright, Let see if you really ready to protect Octavia. (TJ Friday) **Sorry, I don't speak Scambag! (Jim) **Where's Octavia!? (Bret) **If all you doing is trying to spelt with a hedgehog, you really a mess up freak. (Jon Watson's Shadow) **You take that back! (Leo) **The day you remind me of Samantha's Death is which your fate is sealed! (Anti-Steven) **Toshida, it's been forever since I saw you. (Daniel) **Kisara... (Kisara) **Snap out of it, Yuya. That Bersark inside of his heart is really a pain. (Berserk) **Don't hold me, Octavia. (Octavia) **I'm not a Outsider you fear... (PC Justice/CJAK) **My name wasn't Zeke, it's Zachary! (Kaibaman) **I gonna make you pay! (Flint, DLC) **You grown, son... (Jakob, DLC) *Kizer Himomoto **Hold on, let me enjoy this Selfie. (Normal) **Sorry, but I decide my path...the path of glory. (Any Good Enforcers) **Hehe, let rock! (Rupert/Moondust/Zuma/Reira/Nergal Jr.) **It's time for the Main Evert! (LT/Hector/TJ) **Come on, teach me the legendary Kamehameka!! (Gingka) **Time for the battle of each Legary! (Belmont) **Yuya! Don't lose yourself, you better than that! (Berserk) **I promise Joyce, mother and sister they don't suffer anymore! (PC Justice) **FATHER!!! STOP THIS MADNESS!!!! (Flint, DLC) *Moondust **Let us begin... (Normal) **Don't fear me, I, myself is a harmless demon. (Any Angel Character) **I refused to side with you... (Any Demon Characters) **Kizer-san! What is the meaning for fight. (Kizer) **You...change... (Zuma) **Focus too much on the enemies lend to madness... (Orendi) **Master. How your day! (Shind) **Homicidal, are I say? (Jim) **A Samurai...ready we meet... (Samurai Jack) **I trought you were with Nando... (Crimson) **Respested... (Wind of Shadow) **Promise me you're ready for my clones. (Cyclone/Daniel) **Yuya-San! Control the monster inside of you! (Berserk) **Don't insulted those who create my legary, Steven...Raven...Nakoruru... (Shadow Ninja) **Your humors...is trash! (Jokestar) **Remember to master your skills for the future. (Taiyo/Tsukumi (DLC)) *Owl Thunder **Don't mind me, just a normally hero! (Normal) *Donato Strange **Beware the Eye... (Normal) *Raphael Star **For the Human Race! (Normal) *Hei Kazama **You dealing with the Mishima Zaibatsu... (Normal) *Riddler Phantom **Everyone need a smile, especially by me... (Normal) *Peter Dunbar **Let go, my sword is ready! (Normal) *Fear the Ripper **...Fear... (Normal) *Christian Lead **OK. Let see if Hex-Side Acamdeny lesson made me a good maiden! (Normal) *Gingka Storm **Nice to meet you, I'm Gingka Storm. (Normal) **Master Steven, I'm ready! (Steven) **Come on, son. Let go! (Goku Jr.) **No more lifes will suffer by another Antis. (Anti-Steven) **Ah! I find a Gatchan! (Gatchan) **Hehe, you love pretty strong Junior. (Vegeta Jr.) *Eddy Feast **My Sword will slice down everyone who hurt Alice. (Normal) *Zuma the Large **Raa! (Normal) **Rot-Ceh! (Hector) *Reira Akada **This is for Yuya and Brother Renji. (Normal) **Why can't live as once... (Villains) **Yuya! Remember who you were before this! (Berserk) *Nergal Jr. **Here's daddy... (Normal) **It's was a accident... (Irvin, DLC) **For what you did to Mr. Bonkers, I wouldn't forgive you! (Manny, DLC) *Snowball *Riki **The Legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve! (Normal) *Max **I'm more than a normal Trainer, I'm a hero! (Normal) **We need to stop it, this city need to be in peace and harmony. (Bad Enforcers) **Sorry Number Seven, but this is my mission. (Yuya) **I hate you, Charming! (Rupert) **I make sure you get send to prison, you...lady killer. (Zachary) **So now...we're brother-in-laws. (Jeff/Toshi/Steve) **Give up your shit, you only making your worse. (LT/Hector/Troy) **I find more Pokemons! (Crimson/Winds) **Your eyes shown you're not ready... (Daniel) **...God, I starting to miss Meowth. (Leo) **Yuya! YUYA!!!! (Berserk) **There a big difference between being a sister and being a cunt! (Octavia) **Razor! What going on! (Razor ©) **Parasites! What the- You're not going to miss anymore life! (King Nemestock) **Keep Smoking like that and expect Lung Cancer to ruined your life. (Enoki) **What the- you're not a Scolipede? (Cendtipede) *Jeff Fischer **Yo dude, you really trying to get into brawl with me? (Normal) **This is my second chance to be with Hayley, I'm not letting you bastard ruined it. (Bad Enforcers) **Smoke...and Mirrors... (Yuya) **Fairy Tails don't alway ended with Happy Ending...if only Roger send you out. (Rupert) **Winner get a Golden Ticket to Willy Wonka! I NEED IT!!! (Angelo) **Can I go five minutes until hearing about "Politics" bullcrap? God, No wonder why that Princess girl left you. (Zachary) **Can't believe you all grown up! (Steve/Toshi) **Wield, to think Steve and Toshi never die as virgin. (Max) **You too are a stoner, bro? (LT) **Whao! It's a big chocolate jackass! (Hector) **What, were Stan too busy! (Nightmare) **You really are a violent kitty, you know that. (Leo) **Jesus, you may tuning down your training? (Hercules) **Gah! Yuya, stay control! Do it's for Samantha! (Berserk) **What the hell is with you! That damn little girl is control you. Feel like Nemo all over again. (Razor ©) **Damnit, this is sooooooo wrong in soooo many ways. (Octavia) **You may talking some of pots, they really a good time. (Enoki) **You killed Nicole! YOU PAY FOR HER VEIN! (Troy) *Jim Homicide **Hola, ¿Es hora de morir? (Normal) **...Such a softy! (Yuya) **Culo....CULO!!!! (Patricia/Layla/Sam) **Let me handle some white trash, Prince Charming. (Rupert) **Come on, this softie was the Lady Killer. Any Pimp can do the same. (Zachary) **Baby Ninja will not survive, swaft! (Moondust) **Amigos! (LT/Hector) **You were alway too...Nerdy. (Bret) **We meet again, Nerd.... (Toshi) **Ladies man? All the same...Yo también amo a estos culos grandes. (Gingka) **Let see if Super Sayian is really the big deal. (Goku Jr.) **Ya he terminado siendo su perro! (Anti-Steven) **Yo, You reminded me of those Slug in that Movie from 2006? (King Nemestock) **NO! NOT THE BORDER AGAIN!!!! (PC Justice) **This is why we can't have nice stuff... (Troy) **Prometo borrarte , bastardo! (Stalker) **What wrong...too boney? (Grim, DLC) **Your fairy tales is happily NEVER after! (Red Riding Hood, DLC) *Bret Astronomanov **Professor Astronomanov, son of Mandack! (Normal) **There no be anymore remedy once I'm done with you... (Yuya) **You blonded are nothing more than failure! (Any Blonde Characters) **I make sure your wife get your head in in the mail... (Rupert) **The rumors were false, you were alway too weak inside. (Zachary) **Stop bragging about being the Smart Wrestling, you just a B+ Player. (Kizer) **And you were too mexican, bubby... (Jim) **Over 9000, such stupid numbers. (Goku Jr.) **Let see who the have the brawn in the brain, cosuin. (Dee Dee II) **You stupid idolts, you all are not Dee Dee II's real cosuin! (Bira/Bunny II) **How did you spawn! Miss Blossom would never cheat on Uncle Dexter! (Mimi) **Sorry, but I requested my family too hard to overwrite him. (Chi) **Steven of the Antis World, you're no longer the big sciencist in the world. (Anti-Steven) **I make sure your arm is broken for good! (Axel) **You freaks deserve the worse... (King Nemestock) **You're sure a waste of brian power... (Troy) **I make sure you never ruined the world with your smile... (Mandy, DLC) **I spit in the face of DEATH!!! (Grim, DLC) *Toshi Yoshida **Yoshida kazoku no tame ni! (Normal) *Young Cricket **Master Mantis, I'm ready! (Normal) *Llewellyn Travis **Look like I have a guest, may a few bullet on your chest? (Normal) *Hector Abrhams **I make sure every bones in your break is broken. (Normal) *Stockny Gat *Wilson Carl Jone **Healer! W.C.J.! (Normal) *Boost Bass **BOOST!!! (Normal) *Joey Crawler **It's Spidey-Time! (Normal) *Slash Master **Are you allow to be slice... (Normal) *Agito90 *Vector Shadows **Keep up for Vector, I'm the fastest stuff out there! (Normal) *Samurai Jack *Blizzard **Uh...for the Lin Kuai, yeah! LIN KUEI!!! (Normal) *Tremor **Die in the Fissure! (Normal) *Steve Smith **This is for the boys back home! (Normal) *Orendi *Shind Hasahi **This wrath...is in my blood! (Normal) *Duke McFury **Try not to overpowered me! The Guilts will alway strike! (Normal) *Bruce Greyson **JUSTICE RISE!!! (Normal) *Shulk **I'm really feeling it! (Normal) *TJ Friday **As a member of the Sticky Biscult, TJ will fight for love! (Normal) *Yang **For the Mobius! (Normal) *Goku Jr. **Hehe, so excellent! (Normal) **I heard legend of you! It's a homor to face you. (Steven/Dean/Jack/Shawn) **Ready for battle the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. (Hei) **Let see if the Night Rider can face the power of the Super Sayian! (Kizer) **Hey, I heard about you, you once fuse with Grandpa Goku. (Venis) **You revivced power from those Emerald. What did that mean? (Black) **That hairstyle. Anything you may get rid of it, please. (Arthur) **Trump? (President Nightmare) **I don't let anymore lifes get hunt because of you! (Anti-Steven) **You really are a cutie pie for a robot, you know. (Ice Man) **Sorry sir, but death is not my answer! (Reaper) **Shouldn't you be focus on just getting money? That more to life that cash. (Axel) **Yes! Just like the Martial Arts Tournament, let go it Vegeta! (Vegeta Jr.) **You really are a special smartass. (Apollo) **Say sorry for what you did to Simon, or you dead meat! (Morrison) **The Devil!? You're day is over! (HIM) **Getting God-Like Power didn't that taking lifes away. (Kira) **Parasite? So you're the one who sends these Parasites to Hectare! (King Nemestock) **Come on, Violin. Time for the show who the best in the world! Maybe I get a wish. *Mimi **Mo... (Normal) *Shiro Ink **I am the Yang to the Yin! (Normal) *Kuro Ink **I'm the Yin to the Yang! (Normal) *Micani *Kenchia *Luna Fey **Mitress Fey, for your service. (Normal) *Paul the Merchent **Hey, what a second? What your beef with me? (Normal) **Oh my! I didn't know there were night time. Because that moon... (Pearl) *Dee Dee II **My family, lend me your power! (Normal) *Bira *Bunny II *Venis *Black the Hedgehog **Judge, Jury and Personal Executioner. (Normal) *Jessie Abyss **My power will make you suffer the Abyss! (Normal) *Charles Vesa **My Shark is power! (Normal) *Justin Sawday **You're next my next freed. Fear me! (Normal) *Gill Bacon **What did everybody want? What did everybody need? (Normal) *Valon James Crocodile **Make sure you understand what you're dealing with, lazy punk. (Normal) *Lincoln Gilliam **Who are you, you ready to die... (Normal) *Arthur Sugerman *Tom Smith *Shad Irvin *Kevin Lifness *Jeff Goldebullet *Roxie Nickels *Thomas Francis *Jason Mitchell *Billy Bobs *Phillips Dendsuki *Max Waker *Chi **Don't you, ever turn your back on me. (Normal) *Robin Murakawa **... (Normal) *Gammabot (Green) *Lloyd Arcs *Carlito Crush *Snow Fairy **Hello there, I'm the Snow Fairy, but you may called me Nicolas Santa. (Normal) *Wind of Shadow *Strafe *Crimson the Roserade *Denos *President Nightmare *Imposter Unten *Joe De Riccus *Jon Watson's Shadow *Super SpongeJack *Super PatrickJack *Super KrabJack *Super PlankJack *Dr. Pandemia *Dynatron (Mighty No. 3) *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior Unlockable *Joseph D. Francis *Cyclone **Assist me, Winds! (Normal) *Mad Light **The power of Light shall burn the darkness down. (Normal) **Time to revenge… (Dean/Brie/Devin/Tank/Lita/Jessica/Pearl/Luna) **Traitor… (Jaguar) **Don’t think you know me… (Yuya/Shawn/Voltage) **Your parts shall upgraded my Lightbulb series… (Steel) *Leo Irvin **Stand in my way and I been force to cut you down. (Normal) **Meiyo! (Any Samurai Characters) **Out of my way! These people don't deserve remedies! (Yuya) **Charming, Your fate is seal. The Vanguards will suffer deletion! (Rupert) **Didn't know there was other cats in other worlds... (Jaugar) **Judgeing by the bionic parts, you're serious busincess. (Stockgil) **Going Solo is a risky bastard. Let see if you're ready. (Austin) **How could you protect Octavia if you can't even protect yourself? (Zachary) **The Hinomoto Family? Hope this didn't involved any wrestling... (Kizer) **The Mishima Family are nothing but scam! (Hei) **All the female you eaten shall be avenge... (Eddy) **You die, Homicide. (Jim) **I sure your parent is pound of your creature...bastard... (Bret) **Trash like you don't belong in this world... (Llewellyn) **Tch, bad enough I have one freak to worry about, now it's a Baldy. (Hector) **What the hell! What's wrong with you! (Orendi/James/Jesse) **You little punk! (Shind) **What with your hair? You with that Thump guy? (Arthur) **Meow...happy? (Chi) **Otōsan! (Shad) **Come on! Fight like a warrior! (Phoyhas) **Time to live up to your name as a tragic god... (Hercules) **Ricky, you reigns of terror is about to came to the end... (Rick) **A Soul Machine...how is that possible! (Steel/Tri-Borg/Changedroid) **As much as I want to respect you...you belong to the enemy... (Daniel) **Statues break overtime...like your soul. (Ze) **You nothing more than a brute! (Judgement Day) **No data! It's a freak! (Familiar) **Ra...we meet again... (Sun) **Let go, Brother-in-law... (Steven Jr.) **Jack! I'm ready! (Majikina) **The Bounty really improved after my death.. (Axel) **Gah! I killed you, SharkFace! (Conner) **Little brat! Time someone slice that ugly face of your! (Octavia) **Parasites! The fuck is that! (King Nemestock) **Your Symbioic power is meaningless! (Carnage) **Otōto! (Raph) **Oi! (Steven III) **This is why I can't handle Sciencist, they fucking insane! (Troy) **Revenge didn't the answer to life. I learn that the hard way... (Enoki) **Eh! A Glitch? (Stalker) *Steel *Prince Honest **Face the wrath of the Wraps! (Normal) *Hercules Anarchy *Rick the Crocodile *Bones *Hawk the Thief *Ze the Charger *Solid Mercer **Rock and Stone. My ultimate power. (Normal) *Anti-Steven **I'm a Anti-Steven. Future God! (Normal) **Normal Self... (Steven) **Who are you...and what did you people did with this Antis! (Jack/Patricia) **Clear up your attibute before I crush you! (Rupert) **You dare disobeying me!? (Stockgil/Unknown Lester/Llellwyn/Hector/Daniel/CJAK/Carnage/Jesse/Enoki/Marc) **Forget the Fairys, exposed yourself to evil! (Starla) **I feed you all to Alduin.... (Ellis/Grunt/Demitri/Maxwell) **Stop laughing, you stupid clown! (Riddler) **Hehehehe... No More Monkey! (Gingka/Goku Jr./Vegeta Jr.) **You nothing more than a meat shield, quit timing my time. (Zuma) **I hope the day you mess with my daughter will worth your punishment... (Nergal Jr.) **Your brother haven't told you about our alliance. Didn't matter, because I make sure he notice... (Stockny) **You really have a punchable face, you know that. (Boost) **Your blade is weak compeer to me... (Samurai Jack) **Don't you Striker have more important stuff with just asserting people! (Duke) **I suggest leaving before you suffer more... (Mimi) **What in your hair, cancer. (Arthur) **Dogs like you deserve to get put down! (Carlito) **You all...ANTIS!!!! (Imposter Unten/Joe De Riccus) **My Sword is More Priceless with half of your world. (Prohyas/Vambre) *Daniel Toshida **...My next challenge. (Normal) **I’m sorry, but my destiny is choose. (Yuya) **I thank you, Rupert. You were my true leader… (Rupert) **Zach-san. My true friend… (Zachary) **Lord Anti-Steven, you days are counts... (Anti-Steven) *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Judgement Day *Familliar of the Silver Heart *Dunban *Samurai Head *Leah Needlenam *Pure Brachion *Death Wish **You just make your “Death Wish”! (Normal) **Spider? EWWWWWW!!!! (Joey) **Hehe! I see London, I see Francis, I see someone dead bunch of undies! (Luna) **Haha! Maybe I been the Next Leader of the Z-Army! (Dreaded Z) **Nesbitt! You were alway the weak one! (Steel) **Geez! Time for a “Bizarre” battle. (Ricky) **RRAAAAA!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! (Silver Heart Charming) *Ice Man *Gatchan *Victor Motors **Time to reck it on! (Normal) **Hehehe, you scare or something? (Yuya) **Trash! I made you nothing but Trash! (Steel) *Reaper **Death came... (Normal) *Luluco *Akko Kagari *Axel O'Brien **Everything have a prine, now that the true... (Normal) **That damn Saber better be worth more than these boots! (Simon) **You think your fire is stronger than me. (Any Blazela Characters) **The Winds may blow the Fire away, but my fire is pure... (Jaguar) **Those Cyborg Parts look like a fortune... (Austin/Oscar/Caraway) **You stupid manchild, grow up! (Angelo) **Your face is cancer, I burn it away! (Boost) *Vegeta Jr. **Hail Vegeta Jr. (Normal) *Doc Black **Criminal body in your body...blood is what I want! (Normal) **You mock me. You bastard alway mocked me! (Any Vanguards Characters) *Ricky Bomber *Steven Jr. *Jack Majikina **You ready for the power of the Water Clan! (Normal) *Thumper Star **Eh, what's up, fighter! (Normal) *Fu Star *Sun Swordsman *Kisara Masaki *El Sombra *Whitefang Mikey *Lewis *Dodger Wall *Princess Caita (Princess) *Yuya Heiwa (Berserk Mode) **RRRAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Normal) *Apollo Armors **Time to test the Armors of Power. (Normal) *Morrison Werewolf **WE GOING MADE HECTARE MADE AGAIN!!! (Normal) *HIM *Kira Hisoka **100 souls... (Normal) *Kane the Master **By the requested of Lady Sarina, I make your defeated quick and painless. (Normal) *Garlik **It's a Sunday Blitz, hehehehe! (Normal) *Nash **I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say. (Normal) *Bokcho **What's wrong, you gonna cry to mommy. (Normal) *Kable and Karve **For the Talon! (Normal) *Ren Mumbo **Mumbo's Fury shall begin! (Normal) *Nora KaBoom **Ohh, I will enjoy you going blow! (Normal) *Kenneth Diesel **This is Diesel...Power Spot! (Normal) *Kevin Force **YEAH! The big Main Evert! Let go! (Normal) *Johanna Spencers **This is the power my family gave me! (Normal) *Dennis Gunman **Guns don't killed people, I do! (Normal) *Armaldo Ramos **Mr. Ramos. Welcome for our...daily celebration. (Normal) **This is the New Vanguard Leader everyone brag about you? (Rupert) **I remember Millia in my special Pool Party, she was a good BITCH!!! (Duke) *Danny Star **Time for Go Ghost now! (Normal) *Kanji Suzuka **Show me...your moves! (Normal) *Tommy Lynn **I'm the Trash man! (Normal) *Jacker *Explander *Clawer *Gammabot (Red) *Demitri Blade **Face me. Face me in your true power... (Normal) *Maxwell Sins **Time for Neo Power! (Normal) *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *James the Ripper *Razor Blazefire (Original) **Can you handle my burning power... (Normal) *Razor Blazefire (Chara) *Octavia Baxter *PC Justice **Peter Carter Justice...The forgettion ones... (Normal) **Tch...False God! (Steven) **Scam Acting, I ridded you! (Paul) **All Outsiders shall die! (Non-Hectare) **Cousin, Stop using those Outsider Power! (Razor ©) **M-Mistress!? (Sammy) **Excuse me, may showing a place to buy me some grocery here! (Normal) *King Nemestock **I'm Nemestock, King of the Parasites! (Normal) **Mobius? Hahahahaha! Once we take over Hectare, Mobisu will be next! (Jack/Patricia/Layla/Rick) **Once I defeated you, Hectare will be mine! (Steven/Fiona) **Don't worry, we're not like the dead one! We control people like you! (Steve Caraway) **Hahahahahahaha! You bees will be erase! (Micani) **The Gods can't save you now! (Hercules) **You failed as a princess of all Parasite! I killed you! (Catia) **This is the power of the Parasite King! (Pure Brachion) **Hehehe! Antis! ANTIS!!!! (Anti-Steven) **The Symbioic can't save you from my power! (Carnage) **Compare to me, you're nothing! (Troy) *Kaibaman **The only and one, Kaibaman, hand arrive! (Normal) **Rank Seven! Your ended is near! (Yuya) **Rank Five! Time for your deletion! (Zuma) **Rank One! TIME TO DECIDE WHO THE STRONGEST!!! (Zach) **Rank Six! The Hero will fall forever! (TJ Friday) **Rank Tewlve! The lucky steake is done! (Llewellyn) **Rank Eleven! Let see how far you can land, Fishhead! (Hector) **Hehehehe! My aches blood spell defeated! (Snowball) **Rank Nine! Joined the Dark Side! (Daniel) **Agree your heart and became the evil known as Ze! (Ze) **Rank Ten! The Brain of the Brawm! (Troy) **Rank Eight! Time to for true defeated! (Enoki) **What, Another Rank Seven! (Octavia)) *Silver Heart Charming **WAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Normal) **YUYAAAAA!!!!! (Yuya/Berserk) **FAKER!!!! (Rupert/Familiar/Enoki) **JOIN ME!!!!! (Zachary/LT/Hector/Daniel/Octavia/Troy) *Tri-Borg **For the Lin Kuai! (Normal) **They can only be one Cyber Warrior! (Changedroid) *Changedroid *Carnage **The symbiote shall raise! (Normal) *Jesse *Finlay Rival **You're now my...rival. (Normal) *Tarou 5200 **Mr. Robotrico! (Normal) *Steven III *Raph Irvin **Face the wrath of my Feral Cat! (Normal) **Big Brother! (Leo) *Enoki Shigeru **Your face sicken me! (Normal) **Shut your damn mouth… (Yuya) **First you turn your back on the Vanguards, now you married my worst enemies. You sir are a fucking jackass! (Rupert) *Troy Hancork **Professor Hancock…ready for your service. (Normal) **You joking? You weak! (Any Female Characters) **Annoying little brat, I don’t want your remedy. (Yuya) **You too take over a league of female... (King Nemestock) *Hugh Owain *Kuai Liang *Shadow Ninja Kuro **State yourself... (Normal) **You... (Cyclone/Moondust) *Revolution Dancer **Time to meet your lovely end. (Normal) *Stalker *Sammy Dud *Georgia Anarchy **You better be careful there, I'm a hugger! (Normal) *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana *Joel Anarchy *Amy Rose (Hectare) *Ultimate Blade **BLADE POWER!!! (Normal) **The Mask Samurai have arrive! (Andrew) **The Thick Glasses have arrive! (Oscar) *Grace Mist **Ladies and Gentleman, the amazing Grace have amazing! (Normal) **Big Brother! How power do you think I became! (Simon) *Violin **I am the Strongest Namekian in the world! (Normal) *Misty Felix **MEOW~ (Normal) **Hehe, you a cutie, are I right. (Grace/Ice Man) **I hate you, Doggy! (Carlito) *Claymore Burner **FURY!!!! (Normal) *Professor Centipede *Spike Grass *Toxic McLovin *The Guardian **Hehe, show me your power, lucky warrior. (Normal) **Oh, you going old school on me! (Samurai Jack/Daniel/Lincoln) *Jokestar *Dreaded Z DLC *Jolyne Cujo *SpeedWagon *Chiara *Wonder Momo *Angel *Tizoc *Tam Tam *Cham Cham *Scott Pilgrim *Ramona Flowers *Kung Fu Girl *Sakura Hagiwara *Yu Narukami *Marton *Fiora *Flint Ghetsis *Venkogu *"The Master" *Princess Swan *Time-Destoryer Steven *Kishi Hewia *Cinderella Charming *Jakob Phillips *Wade Hinomoto *Seth Hero *Faith *Dipper Pines *Red Riding Hood *Hoss Delgado *Irwin *Holy-Rockstar Aktzin *Demon-Rockstar Blood *Grim Junior *Spawn *Taiyo *Tsukmi *Slayer *London Tliford *Ashley Winters *King December *Dan Phantom *Dexter Sargeal'Thor *Civila *Anti-Steven Jr. *King December *Azriel BlazeFire *Mandy *Grim *Minnie *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Ephemer *Andrew Star *King Hectare *Giannino, Pirata della Giustizia *Adriana Di Micco *The Threat *Charles Frienderick *King Arthur *Tack the Cobbler